


Why Do You Hate Me?

by southsidepeach



Series: YJ Genderbend - One Shots [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Chalant, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Young Justice - Freeform, nightanna, robin x zatanna, robtanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Robyn hates Zachary and they are sent to a mission together.





	Why Do You Hate Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Dixie Grayson/Robyn/Nightingale - Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing
> 
> Zachary Zatara/Zachary - Zatanna Zatara

For someone who was so enthusiastic about Zachary's coming to the team, it was not to be expected that after two years, Robyn would hate him.

It all started when Brandon (Barbara) joined the team. She's been spending so much time with him that Zachary has become very jealous. She too was very upset. He blamed her for cheating on him with Batboy and they had to break up.

Since then, Zachary and Dixie have had not the best relationship.

But everything would change when Batwoman sent them on a mission in the Amazon jungle.

At first, Robyn was not agreed, but he respected his mentor and accepted. (And she is a little bit scare of her)

The road up there was very quiet, and silence was akward, but things were worse when, after the sunset, they had to camp.

As they set up their camp, Zachary kept staring at her all the time. That was what was going to start on Robyn.

"What?" She asked him with contempt.

"Nothing." Zach responded.

"Then why are you still staring at me?" Robyn resigned to him.

"You know ... I still do not know why you hate me." He said.

"You know why!"

"Is it because I was jealous?"

"Not only that, but you accuse me of cheating when I didn't do anything! You upset me for nothing, and you have made me much to suffer, that's why I hate you with all my heart!" Dixie's tone began to grow until she yelled the last words.

Zachary approached her slowly until their faces were a few inches away.

"I'm sorry because ... I love you with all my heart ..."

He kissed her with passion, grasping her waist and sticking her body to his. She could not resist,she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled het fingers in his black hair.

Maybe he is not that bad. She thought.


End file.
